Imaging device, such as printer, copier, and fax machine, is a common instrument in people's daily work and life. The structure of an imaging device is substantially divided into two parts, that is, an imaging device main body and ink cartridge(s). The ink cartridge is an easy-consumed product, so it can usually be detachably mounted in the imaging device main body and is easy to be replaced.
A plurality of ink cartridges can be arranged in a conventional imaging device, for a long time usage, or may be provided with different colors. In order to ensure correct mounting positions of the respective ink cartridge, an ink cartridge position detecting technology is introduced.
Ink cartridge position detection may be implemented according to light emitting and receiving. In prior art, a light source is generally disposed on the ink cartridge, while a light receiver is disposed on the main body of the imaging device. When detecting a position of an ink cartridge, the position of the ink cartridge is facing the light receiver, and then the light source of the ink cartridge is controlled to emit light. The light receiver receives the light, detects and records light emitting quantity. Then, the adjacent ink cartridge is controlled to emit light, and the light receiver receives the light, detects and records light emitting quantity. Since the receiver is directly facing the ink cartridge to be detected, the light emitting quantity received from the ink cartridge to be detected is greater than that of the adjacent ink cartridge, and the light emitting quantity of the ink cartridge to be detected will be greater than a predetermined threshold value. Accordingly, the main body of the imaging device can identify that the position of the ink cartridge to be detected is correct. The detecting method of the other ink cartridges is same.
However, the aforesaid detecting method has some defects: manufacturing errors inevitably exist in actual manufacturing process of the light source, therefore, the light emitting amount of each light source on each one of the ink cartridges cannot be strictly kept equivalent, so that the light emitting quantity of the adjacent ink cartridge may be equal to or greater than the ink cartridge to be detected, which will result in incorrect results of ink cartridge positions, thereby increasing misjudgment rate of the imaging device.